Moment
by Lionella Ayumi
Summary: "Tok, Kak Api udah nggak sayang Air?" /for #BBBFluffWeek18 day 6. Prompt : Baby Photos


**Boboiboy Animonsta Studio**

 **Warning : AU, No Super Power, Oneshoot, OOC, TYPO.**

 **for #BBBFluffWeek18 Day 6. Prompt : Baby Photos**

 **Genre : Family**

 **•**

 **•**

 _Happy Reading_

"Api, acaranya besok 'kan? Lagipula persiapannya juga sudah selesai. Desain yang kamu bikin udah banyak."

"Terus, sekarang Api harus ngapain?" tanya Api dengan mata tak lepas dari layar laptopnya.

Air terdiam. Benar, Api sudah melupakannya. Di saat-saat seperti ini ia menyesal mengikuti kemauan kedua orangtuanya untuk bersekolah di tempat yang berbeda. Bukannya mengeratkan hubungan, dipisahkan malah membuat keduanya saling menjauh.

"Air... mau main sama Api," ujarnya pelan.

Api menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Hm? Biasanya kamu nggak mau kalau Api ajak main."

Oke. Air salah tingkah sekaligus merasa bersalah. Dulu ia selalu menghindar dari Api yang mengajaknya main. Alasannya, jika bukan karena banyaknya teman Api yang berkunjung, ya karena dirinya sedang tidak memiliki tenaga lebih untuk bermain. Dan biasanya, Api juga mengerti. Namun, kali ini mungkin anak itu mulai lelah mengerti dirinya. Menyadari itu, Air menundukkan kepalanya sedih.

"Maaf. Kalau Kak Api nggak mau nggak apa-apa. Air keluar dulu."

Besok adalah perayaan hari jadi kedai cokelat legenda Tok Aba. Api saat ini sedang sibuk membuat desain _background_ yang pasti akan digunakan untuk berfoto para pelanggan. Di ulang tahun kedai cokelat Tok Aba yang ke-50 ini, Api mengusulkan ide untuk membuat sesuatu yang dapat diminati banyak orang. Pilihannya jatuh pada _background_ foto yang keberadaannya sedang terkenal saat ini.

Sebenarnya Api tidak tega melihat raut sedih Air. Tapi, bagaimana lagi? Ia harus segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Selesai mengantarkan pesanan terakhir, Air duduk di kursi counter. Kepalanya terkulai lemas di atas meja. Tangan kiri digunakan sebagai bantalan, sedangkan tangan kanannya sibuk melukis-lukis di atas meja dengan telunjuk.

"Kamu ini kenapa?"

Air tersentak kecil mendengar suara kakeknya. Tapi, tidak menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Berantem sama Api?"

"Nggak ada apa-apa, Tok. Capek aja," kilahnya mulus.

Tok Aba mengangguk. Beliau pamit pulang sebentar untuk mengambil persediaan cokelat. Air hanya bergumam kecil menanggapinya.

Dada Air terasa sesak. Matanya juga panas. Setitik air mata berhasil lolos. Air segera mengesatnya. Namun, air matanya malah terus mengalir.

Di umurnya yang ke-17, Air sebenarnya malu. Masih ingin selalu dimanja. Masih menangis jika sedih. Tapi, apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mengalihkan kesedihannya?

Posisinya berubah. Air menumpukkan kedua tangannya lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya di sana. Membiarkan kesedihan mengambil alih kontrol emosinya.

"Air? Kamu tidur?"

Api mengguncang pelan bahu Air. Namun, tidak ada reaksi.

"Antar adikmu ke rumah, biar Atok yang menjaga kedai."

"Baik, Tok."

Api memapah adiknya yang masih tertidur itu. Dengan sedikit menyeretnya, akhirnya ia berhasil membawa Air sampai ke rumah. Tadinya ia berniat untuk membawa Air ke kamarnya, tapi batal saat ia melihat anak tangga yang di depannya. Lantas, ditidurkannya Air di sofa. Tidak lupa juga ia mengambilkan selimut untuk sang Adik.

"Api sayang Air," ucapnya lantang. Ia melepas topi lalu mencium puncak kepala adiknya sayang.

Air baru saja bangun setelah jam menunkukkan pukul tujuh malam. Kedai sudah tutup karena persediaan cokelat hari ini sudah habis.

Sekarang ia sedang bermanja dengan Tok Aba di ruang keluarga. Air menidurkan kepalanya di atas paha sang Kakek.

"Tok, Kak Api udah nggak sayang Air, ya?"

Tangan renta sang Kakek membelai lembut puncak kepalanya. "Mungkin kakakmu sibuk. Jangan langsung mengambil kesimpulan yang belum tentu benar."

"Hm..." Ia menyamankan diri di pangkuan kakeknya.

"Air! Tolong Api sebentar!"

Air langsung bangun dari posisinya. Ia menatap sang Kakek ragu. Namun, anggukan kepala langsung menenangkannya. Seolah berkata semua akan baik-baik saja.

Air melangkah pelan menuju kamar Api. Dengan otak yang terus berputar mencari topik yang ingin dibahas dengan kakaknya. Agar setidaknya ia memiliki waktu berdua lebih lama.

Ia membuka pintu kamar Api. Pelan. Deritannya yang sedikit nyaring menunjukkan betapa tuanya pintu itu.

"Kak?"

Suasana gelap. Kamar Api memang sudah seperti ini sejak lama.

"Kak Api di dalem?"

Tidak ada jawaban. " _Apa aku salah dengar tadi? Mungkin Kak Api di perpus_ ," batinnya.

Begitu ia menarik pintu untuk menutupnya, alunan musik tiba-tiba terdengar. Ia melongokkan lagi kepalanya ke dalam.

Matanya melebar terkejut.

Di tengah ruangan entah sejak kapan sudah terpasang proyektor.

Yang lebih membuatnya terkejut adalah apa yang ditampilkan di sana. Slide foto masa kecil dirinya dan Api. Ada juga ketiga kakak kembar tertuanya.

Api muncul tak lama kemudian. Alih-alih bergaya cool dan menanyakan suka atau tidak, Api malah tersenyum garing dengan sebelah tangan menggaruk pipi dan tangan lainnya berada di belakang tubuhnya.

"Ehehe..."

"Ini yang Kak Api bikin dari siang?" Api mengangguk canggung.

"Maaf ya, udah cuekin Air. Api nggak bermaksud gitu kok."

Air tidak menjawab. Ia menarik Api duduk di lantai. Memerhatikan hasil kerja Api.

Slide awal menampilkan dua bayi mungil dalam gendongan sang Bunda. Satu dengan balutan kain biru, satunya lagi dibalut kain berwarna merah. Satu tampak menangis, jika dilihat dari rautnya, ia menyimpulkan tangisan bayi yang terbalut kain merah itu sangat keras. Sementara si Biru tampak tertidur tenang, tidak terganggu dengan suara tangisan saudaranya.

Slide beralih ke satu-dua tahun kemudian. Api dan Air tampak tertidur di kasur Ayah dan Bundanya. Tiga kakak kembarnya ikut menemani di sana. Taufan dan Gempa tidur di sisi kanan dan kiri, sedangkan Halilintar tidur dengan kepala di dekat kaki Taufan dan kakinya sendiri bersentuhan dengan kaki Gempa. Mau tidak mau Air tersenyum melihatnya. Kakak mereka juga lucu.

Slide berikutnya, saat Api dan Air genap berumur 6 tahun.

Ada kue tart besar di meja. Api menggembungkan pipinya, bersiap meniup lilin berbentuk angka enam di atas kue. Sedangkan Air tertangkap kamera sedang mengambil buah ceri diam-diam.

Wajah Air merona tipis. Malu dengan kelakuannya sendiri.

Slide selanjutnya menampilkan video Air yang sedang bernyanyi. Di sampingnya ada Taufan yang memetik gitar, mengiringi suara merdu Air.

Dan, malam itu mereka habiskan untuk bernostalgia masa kecil bersama.

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

 **Day 6! Akhirnya aku bisa maso juga!**

 **Makasih buat yang udah baca, review, fav fic aku. Itu jadi dorongan tersendiri.**


End file.
